1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool, and more particularly to a driving tool including a fastener retaining or clamping device for solidly attaching or coupling the fastener to the driving tool and for preventing the fastener from being disengaged from the driving tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical driving tools, such as wrenches, screw drivers comprise a driving shank having one end for engaging with a fastener to be rotated or driven by the driving shank, and thus for allowing the fastener to be suitably rotated or driven into various work pieces by the driving shank. However, normally, the users have to use one of their hands to hold the fastener, and the other hand to hold and operate the handle of typical driving tools, such that the users may not easily operate the typical driving tools to rotate or drive the fastener.
For allowing the fastener to be solidly attached or coupled to the driving shank, one or more magnetic devices or magnets have been provided and attached or coupled to the driving shank for attracting and attaching or coupling the fastener to the driving shank and for preventing the fastener from being disengaged from the driving tool.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,873 to Hillinger, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,048 to Cassutti et al. disclose two of the typical driving tools each also comprising one or more magnetic devices or magnets attached or coupled to the driving shank for attracting or coupling the fastener to the driving shank. However, the fastener also may not be solidly attached or coupled to the driving shank by the magnetic devices or magnets and may also have a good chance to be disengaged from the driving tool when the fastener and/or the driving tool is contacted or hit by the other objects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fastener holding or retaining problems for the driving tools.